END?
by ahra-chan
Summary: Himchan menginginkan perceraiannya di segerakan oleh Yongguk. Sedangkan yongguk? Hanya menginginkan Himchan, lalu bagaimana akhirnya?/Oneshoot/BangHim/Angst .


Title : END?

Author : ahra-chan

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fluff gagal(?)

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim himchan

Summary : Himchan menginginkan perceraiannya di segerakan oleh Yongguk. Sedangkan yongguk? Hanya menginginkan Himchan, lalu bagaimana akhirnya?/Oneshoot/BangHim/Angst

.

.

_Himchan cantik lucu imut itu hanya milik TSent namun, cerita gaje ini hanya milik author^^_

.

.

Orang yang selalu cantik dipagi hari dengan apron yang ia kenakan.

Mungkinkah ia adalah malaikatku yang selalu muncul di pagi hari?

Tidak! Bukan hanya di pagi hari, namun di setiap hari-hariku.

Bukankah ini sangat sempurna, kehidupan yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu

Ah, tidak jangan pernah kau berharap kau bisa memilikinya! Jangan harap!

Karena ia adalah milikku, kepunyaanku.

Seluruh jiwa dan raga nya

Karena dia adalah istriku

Kim Himchan

.

.

.

"chagiya~~~"

Tak tahan suara berisik dari dapur, akupun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Menghampiri bidadari cantikku yang sedang menyelesaikan sarapan pagi untuk kami santap. Aku memberikannya Back Hug padanya dengan manja. Ah~ mengapa pagi ini himchan manis sekali?

"Ya! Yongguk~a, tunggu sajalah kau di meja makan. Tolong jangan ganggu ekperimen pertamaku." Semua yang ia katakan, bahkan setiap detail semua yang ia lakukan aku menyukainya.

"Chagiya~ bisakah kau pagi ini memberikanku morning kiss? Jebaaaal. Setelah itu aku akan menunggumu di meja makan. Otthe?" ucapku dengan nada menggoda dengan tidak meninggalkan back hug walaupun sebenarnya dari tadi dia mencoba untuk melepaskannya, namun aku terus mempererat pelukanku.

"Ah! Shireo! Kau bau sekali, kau belum mandi yongguk~a dan hari ini bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap ke kantor?" balasnya

Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan pelukannya. Ah! Jebal! Kim himchan kau membuatku sengsara pagi ini!

"Baiklah, sesudah itu kau harus memberiku back hug makan pagi dan morning kiss. Oke?" Lanjutku dan meneruskan langkahku menuju kamar mandi.

-skip time-

Maniknya indah

Bibirnya mungilnya sangat menggemaskan

Kulit putih mulus nan lucu membuatnya semakin menawan

"Yonggukie~ bisakah kau memakan makananmu dan berhenti menatapku seperti ini?" ucapnya kemudian memecah keheningan. Dan kemudian

Cup~

"Mianhae chagi~ aku harus menagih morning kiss ku dulu baru aku bisa memakannya. hehe" Gummy smile yang sengaja ku pertunjukkan setelah aku menciumnya.

Blush

Ku lihat pipi putihnya tiba-tiba memerah dan dia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Himchan~a! kau benar-benar menggodaku.

"YA! Bang Yongguk! Cepat selesaikan makananmu! "

"Kenapa chagiya? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ne! Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku bahwa aku akan menceraikanmu dengan segera. "

"Kim himchan." Ucapku dengan segera sambil meletakkan kedua sendok dan garpu di meja dan kembali menatapnya dengan intens

"wae?"

"tatap aku"

Akhirnya, manik matanya menatapku. Akhirnya selama 2 bulan ini dia kembali menatapku,

"Kau benar-benar ingin kita berpisah?"

"Ya! Aku tak akan pernah mau hidup dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertimu!"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Cinta? Apakah seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertimu mengenal cinta?"

Kata-kata yang jelas himchan keluarkan sangat memukulku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya. Sehingga aku akan dengan cepat menandatangani surat perceraian itu."

"Aku? Mencintaimu? Aku hanya menggodamu hanya untuk melunasi hutang adikku. Tak lebih!"

Matanya.

Jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berbohong

"Arasseo, siang ini aku akan menandatangani surat itu. Setelah ini, kau bisa meninggalkan apatermentku dan pergi bersama namja bersama JongUp itu"

Ujarku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di ruangmakan dengan wajah se-cool mungkin, namun tak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

BLAM

Sengaja ku tutup pintu apartermenku dengan sekeras mungkin. Memang, aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dia katakan. Tapi, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Himchan adalah seorang pembunuh bagi dirinya jikalau dia benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan seorang Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

"Oh, Himchan~a"

Apakah ini dia? Tumben sekali dia muncul di kantorku.

"Yongguk-ssi, aku membawakan surat perceraian ini. Bisakah kau segera menandatanganinya? Aku dan jongup berencana untuk meninggalkan korea. Aku menunggu tandatanganmu sekarang" itulah kim himchan, omongannya selalu to the point. Dia tidak pernah merasakan apa perasaanku sekarang, dan terlebih lagi dia akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku?

"huff, taruh berkasmu disana. Aku akan menandatanganinya setelah rapat nanti"

"BANG YONGGUK! AKU INGIN SEKARANG!" bentaknya segera. Akupun bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menghampirinya.

"Himchan~a, bisakah..bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku? Aku memohon padamu."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Dia menjatuhkan airmatanyadan segera memalingkan pandangannya dari pandangaku.

"Himchan~a, jangan mencoba untuk membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini. Kau tahu betul kan kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang kimhimchan. Bisakah kau bertanggung jawab atas ini semua,eung?" ucapku lirih

"Yongguk-ssi, aku… aku mencintai.. aku mencintai Moon JongUp" ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang membuatku sangat sesak dan sakit hati.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, akan ku tandatangani sekarang juga. Tunggu sebentar kim him chan"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja kerjaku dan kubuka amplop besar berwarna cokelat dan segera ku ambil pena untuk menandatanganinya.

"Kau puas sekarang?" ucapku sambil menyerahkan amplop itu.

Kulihat dirinya menghapus kasar semua cairan yang berada di pipi mulusnya dan berkata

"Terimakasih yongguk-ssi dan selamat tiggal." Balasnya sambil membawa amplop cokelat itu dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru, namun sengaja ku tahan gerakkannya dengan memegang tangannya

"Bahagialah kau.. bahagialah kau bersama kekasihmu"

Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas tatapanku, melepaskan tanganku dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju pintu keluar.

BLAM

Kutundukkan pandanganku sambil mencoba menahan air mataku yang mulai menguap. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya

"ARGH!"

Erangku sambil memukul jendela besar yang memperlihatkan kota seoul dari gedungku.

Inilah akhir?

Beginikah akhir cintaku padanya?

Bisakah aku?

Bisakah aku hidup tanpa kimhimchan?

.

.

.

END

Oke, Fic ini gagal. Tidak sempurna, nggak ada fluffnya sama sekali dan absurb. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitupun dengan Fic buatan ini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya, so review juseyooooo.


End file.
